fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Edwellken/EWtRtW Dai-Gurren Skill Sharing
The following is a list of skills currently traded between the members of Team Dai-Gurren via The Gamer's "skill book" system. (Some descriptions have been taken from the appropriate pages on VS Battles Wiki.) =From Gianna= Gamer Skills WIP Shinobi Skills (Kakashi) *'Chakra Control:' Grants one the ability to efficiently supply chakra for use in techniques. (Those experienced with a similar skill such as ki or aura may skip this step and gain this skill at a higher level.) Ninjutsu Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Chidori (One Thousand Birds):' The Chidori is Kakashi Hatake's first original technique. This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. Doton (Earth Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Suiton (Water Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate and shape surrounding water or create water without a source, such as projecting it from the mouth. *'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu:' This jutsu creates shadow clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. If the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. Katon (Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion, as it can carve craters into rock. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gunpowder, explosive tags, and chakra flow into a weapon. Futon (Wind Release): One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release consists primarily of short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and extend their range. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone): Creates a clone(s) of the user able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, the clone will disperse. *'Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:' This jutsu is essentially an enhanced version of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Instead of a few clones, the user creates at least a dozen clones (usually a lot more). Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Genjutsu Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques): Illusory techniques that are employed with chakra and hand seals. Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. *'Hell Viewing:' This is a Genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. The Genjutsu draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great. Magic (Merlin) Curse Engage: Creates a contract between two beings to control one of them. Places an enchanted ring that deals immense pain to its bearer if they try to use magic against the other being in the contract, or if that being says the incantation "Remada." Each time the ring activates, the victim is covered more and more by a tattoo. Once they are covered from head to toe, they will die. The victim is unable to remove the ring. Exterminate Ray: The user fires a powerful energy beam from their hand. Endless Whirl: Conjures a massive cyclone to capture the target. The target and cyclone are shrunken to the extent that they can be kept spinning inside an object such as a test tube. Flight: The user can freely levitate and fly. Fire Storm: Attacks the target with a large blast of fire. Icicle Castle: Creates large ice pillars that freeze targets. Illusions: Creates extremely convincing illusions. Light Magic: Allows basic light manipulation. Location: The user can search through a specific area, up to the size of a city, for a specific item. Magic Barrier: Can erect magical barriers to guard against attacks, but the larger range the weaker the barrier. Perfect Cube: Creates a cube-shaped barrier that prevents anyone from getting in or out, even by teleportation. When attacked, it also hits the attacker with the same amount of power they used to attack it. This spell originates from the Demon Realm. Plant Magic: The user can pluck a strand of hair and transform it into a small, monstrous flower with a mouth. The flower functions as a sound relay, transmitting the sounds around the user to wherever they leave the flower. Power Amplify: Amplifies the power another's magic technique, making it far more powerful. Power Separation: Separates power and strength from another. Scrying: Can use various items, such as Aldan or Orlondi's eye, to gaze at distant places. Sensing: Can sense magic power from hundreds of miles away. Shock Stinger: Conjures a stinger-shaped lightning construct in front of the enemy. The stinger fires a powerful bolt of lightning directly through their body. Telekinesis: Control objects from a distance. Teleportation: Teleport others along with the usr, or teleport them by themselves. Can teleport dozens of people at once. The range is extremely wide, extending hundreds of miles at minimum. * Apport: A sub-technique of Teleportation that allows the user to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to themselves and their allies. Transformation: The user can transform their body to suit their tastes. Wave Dragon: Creates several dragon constructs out of a body of water. Bend Room: Changes the direction of a magic attack by making a circular motion with the user's hand. Destroy Four Elements: Fuses water, earth, fire, and air into a large sphere of energy and launches it at the target, making a massive explosion on contact. =From Remiela= Nen Manipulation (Meruem) *'Basic Nen control:' Allows for one to manipulate their aura at a base level. Requires practice and meditation to level up. (Those experienced with a similar skill such as ki or chakra may skip this step and gain this skill at a higher level.) Four Major Principles These are the most basic applications of controlling one's aura when using Nen. Requires varying levels of basic Nen control. *'Ten:' Allows one to control the flow of one's own aura nodes, letting their aura flow steadily around their body. Slows aging, provides some protection from emotional attacks, and somewhat protects against physical strikes not empowered by aura. Masters of this skill can maintain it even during sleep. *'Zetsu:' The user stops their aura flow from leaking out their body altogether, making it nigh impossible to sense their presence by normal means. Entering this state makes the user more sensitive to other sources of aura, allowing for further enhanced perception of it as somewhat of a sixth sense. This increase in sensitivity is powerful enough to counter techniques that conceal one's aura, such as In. *'Ren:' The user projects a powerful flow of aura outwardly. Enhances physical strength and durability. The user can exert their Ren along with hostility to direct a bloodlust towards an enemy which can induce powerful feelings of fear and dread. *'Hatsu:' An individual's unique application of Nen. Varies from person to person, and generally based on one of the six aura types. Advanced Techniques More advanced applications of Nen, derived from and expanding upon the four major principles. Requires a level of mastery in the basics. *'Gyo:' By applying Ren, the user concentrates most of their aura into a single body part, increasing its strength. When used in the eyes, the user can see even the faintest traces of aura, as well as sources of aura otherwise entirely concealed by In. *'In:' An advanced form of Zetsu which hides the user's aura flow, rather than stopping it. While using In, the user along with their aura becomes impossible to detect with any of the five senses or through normal aura sensing. This allows for the user to make aura based constructs or attacks effectively undetectable, though abilities like Gyo or Zetsu can counter it. *'En:' By combining Ten and Ren, the user extends their aura in a radius around themselves, allowing them to feel the shape, movement, and aura of anything within the affected area. Mastery in this skill is being able to extend the radius to 50 meters or higher. *'Shu:' The application of one's Ten around an object, strengthening it as (essentially) an extension of one's own body. *'Ko:' Combines Ten, Zetsu, Hatsu, Ren, and Gyo to force all of one's aura flow into a specific body part for a focused offensive strike. *'Ken:' Combines Ten and Ren to create a dense defensive barrier around the user. Shares some sensory properties with En. *'Ryu:' By applying both Ken and Gyo, the user controls their flow of aura in real time to fluidly strengthen certain parts of the body without leaving other areas defenseless. Fire Emblem Skills (Kana) Basic Proficiencies *'Weapon Proficiency:' Gives the most basic level of proficiency with swords, axes, spears, tomes, bows, knives/shuriken, and staves. While it grants the proper knowledge for each type of weapon to be skillfully handled, true mastery requires those skills to be further put into practice. *'Riding Mastery:' Gives the ability to skillfully handle mounts such as horses, pegasi, and wyverns. Skills *'Sword/Bow/Axe/Shuriken/Tome-faire': Boosts damage when using the specified weapon types. *'Sword/Bow/Axe/Shuriken/Tome-breaker': Enemy's attacks that utilize any of these weapons (which include clubs and daggers) have their precision reduced. This affects the user of said attack. *'HP +5': Increases the amount of damage one can take. *'Strength +2': Increases damage dealt by physical attacks. *'Magic +2': Increases damage dealt with magic. *'Skill +2': Increases one's accuracy and ability to use skills effectively. *'Luck +4': Increases one's luck, chance to avoid critical hits, and the activation rates of certain skills. *'Defense +2': Increases one's resistance to physical damage. *'Resistance +2': Increases one's resistance to magic (Includes energy based attacks). *'Movement +1': Increases one's base movement speed. *'Rally Str/Mag/Skl/Spd/Lck/Def/Res': Grants allies a boost to the specified stat. *'Seal Strength': Lowers the enemy's attack *'Seal Magic': Lowers the enemy's magic power *'Seal Speed': Lowers the enemy's speed *'Seal Defense': Reduces the enemy's physical defense *'Seal Resistance': Reduces the enemy's magic resistance *'Counter/Countermagic': The enemy receives as much damage as the user. Counter applies to physical attacks while countermagic to magic. *'Aegis': Halves the damage one takes from projectiles. *'Pavise': Halves the damage one takes from melee. *'Duelist's Blow': Increases one's evasion when initiating an attack. *'Death Blow': Increases one's critical hit chance when initiating an attack. *'Darting Blow': Increases one's speed when initiating an attack. *'Warding Blow': Increases one's magic resistance when initiating an attack. *'Certain Blow': Increases one's accuracy when initiating an attack. *'Armored Blow': Increases one's defense when initiating an attack. *'Quick Draw': The user deals extra damage when initiating an attack. *'Savage Blow': The user's attacks create shock waves which can damage nearby enemies. *'Salvage Blow': A weapon may be created when the user defeats an enemy. *'Vantage': Allows one to initiate an attack when an enemy engages him/her in battle. *'Astra': The user launches a five-attack combo in which each attack deals half the normal damage. *'Life and Death': The user deals extra damage while also taking more damage from attacks. *'Shove': Pushes an ally a decent distance to aid with movement, *'Swap': The user switches positions with a nearby ally. *'Future Sight': The user sometimes gains twice the experience when defeating an enemy. *'Rend Heaven': Adds half of the enemy's attack power to a single attack. *'Quixotic': Increases hit rate and skill activation. Affects both the user and the opponent. *'Miracle': Allows one to survive a fatal blow if their health is above a certain point. *'Renewal': Heals passively any wound and restores their stamina. *'Camaraderie': The user regenerates if there are allies nearby. *'Air Superiority': Grants an accuracy and evasion bonus against flying opponents. *'Amaterasu': Grants regeneration to nearby allies. *'Locktouch': Allows one to bypass locks without the use of a key. *'Poison Strike': The user's attacks poison the enemy, dealing lingering damage. *'Golembane': Attacks deal extra damage to golems and puppets. *'Replicate': Creates a clone of the user, which shares healing and damage. *'Potent Potion': The effect of potions is boosted by 50%. *'Quick Salve': After taking a potion, one can immediately take another action (speed boost). *'Profiteer': Passive chance to occasionally spawn a gold bar into one's inventory. *'Spendthrift': The user is able to expend a gold bar to boost damage dealt to enemies, while reducing their own damage taken. *'Aptitude': Allows one to learn and improve more quickly than average. *'Underdog': Increases accuracy and evasion while fighting a stronger opponent. *'Elbow Room': Deal more damage when not constricted by terrain. *'Shelter': The user is adept at protecting others, and can efficiently guard them during battle. *'Defender': The user gains a small boost to each of his/her stats when fighting alongside an ally. *'Natural Cover': The user takes less damage while on constricted terrain. *'Wary Fighter': The user is able to somewhat effectively mitigate the speed difference between themselves and the opponent. *'Luna': An attack that ignores half of the enemy's defense. *'Gamble': Sacrifices accuracy for a large boost to critical hit. *'Good Fortune': Chance to occasionally regenerate additional health. *'Strong Riposte': The user deals extra damage when an enemy initiates an attack. *'Sol': An attack that heals half of the damage dealt to the enemy. *'Lucky Seven': The user gains a massive boost to accuracy and evasion during the initial stages of a fight. *'Pass': The user is able to move through an enemy's personal space unobstructed. *'Lunge': The user can exchange places with an opponent after an attack. *'Trample': The user deals extra damage to any enemy not on a mount. *'Heartseeker': Passively reduces the reaction speed of nearby enemies. *'Malefic Aura': Nearby enemies take more damage from magic. *'Vengeance': The more damage the user has suffered, the more damage his/her attacks will deal. *'Lifetaker': Restores a large amount of health upon defeating an enemy. *'Gentilhomme/Demoiselle': Nearby allies of the opposite gender take less damage from attacks. *'Inspiration': Nearby allies deal more damage and take less in return. *'Live to Serve': When healing others, the user regains health as well. Assassination Techniques (Korosensei) *'Miscellaneous Skills': Includes skills such as stealth mastery, hand to hand combat, marksmanship, disguise usage, the ability to read others, and the ability to release one's bloodlust with varying effects. *'Clap Stunner': By reading the opponent's wavelength and delivering a clap when it reaches its peak, the user can temporarily stun and paralyze their target. Pokemon Moves (Accelgor) Limited to teachable TMs that Accelgor can learn naturally. *'Leech Life:' Drains the target's life energy. The HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. (Bug) *'Bide:' The user stores their power, and takes hits. After a short while, all damage they took since they began storing, is released with double power. *'Curse:' Lowers speed in exchange for physical strength and durability. If the user is "Ghost-Type", the effect becomes: Evokes a curse by reducing as much of half of the user's own health. The opponent is then "cursed" and gradually sapped of their own health until either unconsciousness or death. *'Giga Drain:' Drains the target's life energy. The HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. (Grass) *'Protect:' Creates a forcefield to protect the user. *'Body Slam:' The user slams the opponent with their body. It can paralyze the target. *'Endure:' The user braces themself, allowing them to tank the next move regardless of what it is. *'Mud-Slap:' Whacks the opponent with mud, which does damage and lowers accuracy. *'Double-Edge:' A reckless, life-risking tackle. This also damages the user quite a lot. *'Double-Team:' Creates illusory copies of the user. This also raises evasiveness. *'Swift:' Launches homing stars at the opponent. *'U-Turn:' Strikes the opponent and switches out with a teammate. (Bug) =From Blake= WIP =From Shane= WIP =From Blaire= WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World